Trapped in a Love Ride
by CandySapphire
Summary: Would Shin be able to find someone who was destined for him? Would he be able to capture her heart? Most importantly, would she accept him for who he was?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my very first fanfiction! Sorry for any mistakes in the story but I hope that you'll enjoy it! :)_**

**Prologue**

Never in his life had Shin felt so bothered by a person's existence. No matter how hard he tried to resist, his desire to reach out to her was far too great to fight against. Whenever he shut his eyes, the image of that person would appear. Whenever he covered his ears, he would hear that person's voice. He was aware that he was losing control of himself.

When exactly did he become so obsessed about her?

All of his frustrations and confusion started on that day. Yes, that very day when they stood next to each other in the huge crowd on a snowy night, their arms nearly touching.

_Tick…tick…_

"THREE!"

The crowd shouted in unison as they stood before the clock tower. Their heads were glancing up to look at the giant clock in excitement.

"TWO!"

A child ran and pushed past Shin, causing him to take a step back. His hand touched a person's hand slightly but that was enough to make the both of them turned towards each other in surprise.

"ONE!"

Their eyes met at that moment.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The fireworks shot up and illuminated the night sky as the crowd cheered happily, welcoming the New Year. However, the both of them stared at each other wordlessly, oblivious to their surroundings.

From that day onward, Shin knew deep down in his heart that he would be unable to forget about her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I am trying to think of ideas for this story. It's kinda hard but I'll try my best! ^_^ For your info, I gave Heroine a name, which is Rin because it'll be weird to address her as Heroine throughout the story. :/ moreover, Shin and Rin are not lovers here. I am adding my own characters. XD pls review this story! It's my first fan fiction so I am kinda bad at writing a good story. :) **_

"Shin, please prepare two chocolate mousse," said Ikki as he took two glasses from the shelves.

Meidou no Hitsuji was bustling with customers that evening. Shin was in the kitchen preparing food for the customers. He nodded to Ikki and added the final garnish to a plate of strawberry mille feuille. He set the plate aside and started to prepare for the next order.

Shin has been working there for about a year. This was his part-time job to earn money to pay for his school fees as well as his monthly allowance. There were others working there too besides him; Ikki, Toma, Kent, Rin, Sawa, Mine and Waka. Waka was the manager of the Meidou no Hitsuji. This cafe was a standout among the rest of the cafes in the same district. Many customers went to this cafe as they were attracted by the workers, who were dressed as maids and butlers, and the way they were being served by them.

"Alright guys, good job today! Let's close up the shop now," said Waka when it was a few hours later. The cafe was finally empty after a long day. Shin went to the male changing room to change and grab his bag before leaving.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Sawa exclaimed as she waved to the rest of them. Everyone bade goodbye to each other before walking on separate ways. Shin began walking down the usual road home.

As he walked home alone, his mind wandered off. He recalled back to the day when he had met that girl on New Year's day, which was a week ago.

_They stood in the crowd, staring into each other's eyes. For inexplicable reasons, Shin felt a warm, tingling feeling as he stared deep into her eyes. Finally, she broke the gaze first and swiveled around, hurrying off into another direction. She disappeared into the crowd as Shin stared after her. He never saw her again ever since that night._

Shim shook his head, trying to clear all thoughts about her. He should not be bothered by her. _It's not like I am going to see her again, _he thought. _I should forget about it. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'll try to update this story often. :) enjoy reading the story! Do review it and I really really apologise for any mistakes. _**

"Excuse me, where can I find this book?"

Shin stood before the library counter, speaking to a librarian. School was starting the next day and he could not afford to waste anymore time on playing. He was in his final year of highschool and was intent on getting into a good university. In order to win a scholarship, he has to achieve outstanding results and for that, he was working very hard for it.

"You can find this book on the second floor. It is in section E," the librarian said as she smiled politely at him. Shin thanked her and walked away. He made his way up to the second floor to look for the book.

_Section E... It should be this way, _Shin thought to himself as he strode through the shelves of books. He stopped before a shelf and searched for the book. Finally, he found it and began flipping through the pages.

Shin heard a soft grunt and jerked his head up, only to find a young lady having difficulty reaching for a book at the top of the shelf. He was facing her back. She was tip-toeing with her right hand stretched out but the shelf was huge.

Shin approached her and took the book off the shelf with ease. Flabbergasted, the lady turned around quickly to see who was behind her. Shin's eyes widened as he stared at the face of the lady standing before him.

_It's her, _he thought. With long, black ravish hair and a pale complexion, she was utterly beautiful. Staring into her deep blue sapphire eyes, anyone would drown into them. However, her eyes were filled with coldness.

Shin knew that there was more to her than meets the eye. This made him even more curious instead of avoiding her._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am updating this story whenever I am feeling bored. Too bored, in fact. :/ any suggestions for the story? Reviews are most welcome! ^_^ (I know my chapters are really short but bear with me. I am new to fan fiction. *bows*) _  
**

Reiko was really stupefied to see him. She recognised him immediately for his lovely features.

The tall and lean guy standing before her has black, messy, wavy hair that was tipped with a maroon red colour. She found his dark, red eyes captivating. She was unable to tear her eyes away.

They stood motionless for a brief second before Reiko finally realised their positions.

_Too close,_ she thought. Her face was merely an inch away from his chest. They could be mistaken as lovers by others.

"Thanks," she muttered as she plucked the book out of Shin's hand. She scurried away from him, wanting to get as far away as possible from him. She has no idea why she was feeling that way.

What was wrong with her?

She got into the lift and slumped against the wall, closing her eyes. Staring right back at her were those piercing red eyes that feels as though they were prying its way into her, into her heart.

Her jaw hardened instantly. There was no way she would let others get close to her, much less a guy. They would definitely not understand her. Anyone who dares to come close to her, she would not hesitate to shove them away. Never was she going to appear weak in front of others.

Never.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gonna be busy for the next few days, but i promise i''ll update once i am free. Trying my best to write longer! ^_^ thank you for reading my story. oh yes, I took a line from the anime. Spot it if you can! XD**_

"Shin, how are you coping with your school life? You are in your final year, right?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah."

School has started a few days ago. Assignments and tests were flooding in and everyday was pretty much the same-school, work and then studying at home. Ikki, Toma and Shin were changing into their uniforms at Meidou no Hitsuji.

"Why don't you try asking Kent about maths and science questions?" Toma suggested to Shin. "He's a genius."

"I am fine with it as long as he prepares his questions clearly and neatly," Kent interjected as he entered the room. Toma jumped at his voice.

"You scared me! You could have knocked or said something," Toma complained.

"Well... I did say something, didn't I?" Kent pushed his glasses up his nose slightly. Toma sighed and turned to Shin. "Anyway, don't overwork yourself. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me."

"_Us," _Ikki chimed in, smiling.

Shin could not help but smiled back at those words. Meidou no Hitsuji was undoubtedly the only place he truly fit in. He felt as though he belonged there. The people working there treated him normally despite knowing his background and for that, he was extremely grateful.

"My dear ladies and gentlemen, assemble." Waka ordered from outside the room.

They filed out of the room into the main area and stood in a straight line. Mine, Sawa and Rin joined them quickly too. Waka, with his hands folded behind him, ran his eyes along the line before speaking.

"Good afternoon, everyone. The weekend is nearing and the store will be busier again..." Everyone paid full attention to Waka as he briefed them.

"That's all for today. Please fulfill your professional duties again." With that, the cafe opened and customers began pouring in.

"Milady, this way please..."

"What will you have today, master?"

It was around late evening when Shin switched roles with Toma. He started to usher in customers while Toma was preparing the food. Little did he know what was going to happen next.

"Welcome back, my ladies," Shin bowed and gestured for them to enter. He lifted his head and started to speak but stopped short.

A pair of dark blue eyes met his.

They stood there, staring at each other. The same thought ran through their minds.

_They met each other unexpectedly for three times-was it really a mere coincidence?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_i am back! Exams are finally over, thank goodness! Holidays are starting and i am super happy! _****_i'll update regularly from now on. :D_**

"Are you pretty sure you want to eat at a cafe? A _low-class_ cafe? It'll be really crowded," Izumi asked, looking dubious.

"Yes," Reiko nodded at her.

"Alright," Izumi gave in. She was Reiko's personal chauffeur and tended to her needs everyday. She started the car engine and drove down the road.

Reiko was an heiress. She could have anything she wanted, but sometimes her actions were baffling; eating simple food and dressing plainly. Izumi was used to it, though.

Despite their heiress-chauffeur relationship, they were pretty close to each other. Perhaps it was because their age difference was just two years, or the time they have spent with each other over the years.

Izumi stopped the car infront of a cafe. She heard from her friends that it was quite popular in the district, especially among teenagers. The food there was complimented by many people too. She was about to turn in her seat when the car door behind her opened.

"Let's go, Izumi," Reiko said, walking out of the car smoothly. Izumi fumbled with the seat belt and door, hurrying to catch up with her.

_Sigh... _Izumi was _still_ not used to Reiko's habit of doing things fast, and maybe she never will.

The door to the cafe chimed when they entered. They were greeted warmly by a butler.

_Wow! _Izumi was awestruck by the cafe, which was called Meidou no Hitsuji. It was simply amazing and completely different from other cafes. Maids and butlers were greeting customers with good manners. Moreover, the interior design was elegant. She definitely did not regret choosing this place. She glanced around enthusiastically.

Reiko was surprised to see the same guy that she has met twice before at the cafe. They locked eyes and he was clearly taken aback upon seeing her. However, she was not going to show him that she was interested in him.

She blinked once, before walking past him and making her way to an empty table. She sat down with Izumi while one of the maids served them. She did not flick a single glance at him after that.

"Erm, how about this, Reiko? Or this? Wait, this looks more delicious," Izumi was debating over the menu. Reiko has to admit that the food there looks delicious. After ordering the food, Izumi lapsed into silence.

Reiko knew that look on her face. Izumi has done it a few times before. She was also aware that _he_ was stealing glances at her furtively but she ignored it. She definitely needed a good distraction right now.

"Izumi, just spill," Reiko said, resisting the impulse to roll her eyes. She has reminded Izumi umpteen times to treat her as a friend but Izumi was not listening.

Izumi squinted her eyes at Reiko, checking to see if she was joking. Apparently, she was not. Izumi cleared her throat before launching herself into a conversation. She chattered excitedly with Reiko, who was adding in a lot more of her own comments surprisingly. Izumi was talkative and she really loved Reiko for being such a good listener. Not many people could put up with her.

As Izumi was prattling on during their meal, Reiko tried to concentrate on her friend but she could not ignore what she was feeling then. This indescribable, tugging feeling in her heart. Her arms and legs were tingling.

Why? Why was she feeling like that?

And sadly, she did not know the answer to that.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Been busy for a while with prom and stuff. XD shall continue the story now. Any suggestions for the story? :) **_

"I'm definitely coming back here again!" Izumi exclaimed.

They were greeted by the cool air as they stepped out of Meidou no Hitsuji. The streets were littered with people and roads were congested. There was a gentle breeze ruffling their hair.

It was the beginning of spring. Spring was said to be the season for love, where people meet their destined ones. But Reiko stopped believing in love and that it would heal all wounds. She swore that she would never fall in love with someone again.

And why? Because love was the cause of her sadness and hatred.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Izumi gasped. She squealed in delight at the sight of her favourite singer, who was surrounded by cameras. Apparently, they were filming a scene. A large crowd had gathered around to watch them. Izumi joined them. Reiko was uninterested but she did not want to interrupt Izumi.

She stood there and waited for Izumi while plugging in her earphones. Music would keep her company. She hummed to the song softly, her mind wandering.

"...someone...stop him..."

Reiko glanced up, trying to keep her eyes on Izumi. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a man cladded in a black outfit and a cap pushing his way through the crowd towards her. Before she could react, she was shoved out of his way hastily.

_I am going to fall,_ she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, waiting for the impact.

_Thud._ Reiko fell on something warm, which was not what she expected. She opened her eyes in surprise.

Someone was hugging her! Wait... More of like protecting her from the fall by enveloping her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" A cool male voice spoke to her.

Reiko lifted her head and met dark ruby eyes. It was that guy from before. She opened her mouth to reply but she could not get a single word out. She could not help it. She was feeling weird whenever he was around.

She did the only thing she could thought of-nodding her head and getting off him quickly.

"Reiko! Are you alright?" Izumi cried out. She was getting hysterical and she rushed to Reiko's side, checking for bruises.

"I am fine... I am fine," Reiko mumbled. She turned around to help him up. Her eyes landed on a purple bruise on his arm.

"Are _you_ alright?" She reached for his arm to look at the bruise carefully. _It looks painful. _She grimaced at that thought. It was her fault after all.

"I am alright. It doesn't hurt anyway," he replied calmly. He stared at her intently.

"Shin, go to the resting room to apply some ointment on it," Waka said from behind. He had witnessed the entire scene.

"Well then... See you around," Shin said to Reiko. He did not know what else to say to her. He turned around and walked back to the shop without realising that she was following him.


End file.
